Teacher's Fright
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mr. Schneider tells the class about his first day working at Gravedale High.


**With a little help from my new friend, katmar1994. Here's my new Gravedale High story! Enjoy, all!**

* * *

It was a eerily wonderful day at Gravedale High. Max Schneider was happy to share another lesson with his class, especially since his niece Sarah was one of his own students.

"Okay, class!" Maxwell Schneider said as he wrote on the chalkboard. "Today, we will discuss about the most memorable moments of our lives."

"Why's that, Teacher dude?" Gill Waterman asked.

"Because Gil, by remembering important things that occurred in our lives, it helps remind us about who we are and what we want to accomplish in our future."

"Well, what's the most memorable thing to happen to you, Mr. Schneider?" asked Frankentyke.

Everyone looked at Frankentyke like he just asked a stupid question. But Mr. Schneider smiled.

"I think that's pretty obvious, Frankentyke." the teacher answered. "It's the day when I started working here as your teacher. There's nothing forgettable about that!"

Sarah immediately raised her hand. "Can you tell me the story, Uncle Max? I want to know how you became a teacher here!"

"Well," Max tapped his chin. "I don't see why not." He cleared his throat and began his story,

* * *

It all began on a warm autumn day. Max Schneider had just graduated and was eager to fufill his dream of becoming a teacher. Dressed in his preppy beige business suit and classic polka-dotted bow tie, he was ready for this new chapter in his life.

After so many applications to various schools in the district,

"Get ready, Gravedale High, here comes Max Schneider!" The confident teacher left his house and entered in his yellow beetle car and drove to Midtown and onto his new life.

In his mind, he pictured what this Gravedale High would be like. What is big with various recreation activities? What were the students like? His fellow teachers like? Were their school fund raisers and food drives?

It was all so exciting for Max. He had a feeling that this was going to be the best life choice he ever made.

Until,

"What the?!" Max stomped his foot on the breaks and removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

There, high upon a tall winding hill was what Max presumed where Gravedale High should be, but the school looked like a total nightmare! It was a crumbling brick building with a bell tower that looked to be ages old.

"This couldn't be Gravedale High...could it?" Max was completely baffled. He looked up and saw lightening flash from the dark clouds that loomed over the morbid school. A chill raced up the teacher's spine.

Max gulped his fear hard. "Well, it's nothing a few repairs can't fix." He got out of the car and stepped upon the ancient stairs. "What a junkyard..." Max mumbled. "This school must have trouble making ends meat."

The teacher pushed the massive wooden doors open and his shock and revulsion grew.

Gravedale High was even more horrible on the inside than the outside! The halls looked like they haven't been clean in centuries! Dirt, cobwebs and who knows what else was found on the floor, the walls and maybe in those coffin shaped lockers.

Wait a minute. _Coffin_ shaped lockers?

"What kind of school is this?!" Max hugged his briefcase in fear.

Just then, a voice cackled behind him. "You there!"

Max nearly jumped out of his suit. He turned and let out a scream.

It was a woman with blue skin, dark blue hair that stood up light she had been electrocuted, and her yellow teeth matched her ghoulish eyes.

The teacher trembled seeing this frightful woman. She eyed him from his knocking knees to his widened eyes. "Are you Mr. Schneider?"

Max Schneider tried to remain calm. "Uh, y-y-yes, Ma'am." He tried to make sense of this. Perhaps this woman was ill and wasn't feeling well. Or maybe it's part of the school dress coat. But what kind of dress code was this?!

"Very well." the woman said. "I'm Headmistress Crone, principle of Gravedale High." She walked up to Schneider and placed her metal hand on his shoulder. Schneider's eyes bulged in fear of that hand.

"Follow me." She escorted Schneider down the hall. "You see, I need to to take over a certain group of misfit kids." Schneider felt her iron grip tighten. "These little monsters have driven away their own teacher! And I am this close to expelling them!"

"Expelling them?!" Max said. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No, it isn't. Not for _those_ kids..." The headmistress said in disgust.

They arrived at an old wooden door. "Well, there it is. Stay here and let me do all the talking." She went to the door and reached to open it, but she discovered that she left her hand on Schneider' shoulder.

Max's eyes bulged in fear seeing the detached metal limb still grabbing his shoulder. He watched in disturbance as the headmistress took the hand and reattached it.

With her hand back on, she entered the classroom. Max leaned a bit close just so he could hear. "Alright, everyone! Settle down!" Headmistress Crone yelled. "Your new teacher is here! And keep in mind that this is your last chance! If this teacher quits his job, you're all expelled! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Max winced in fear of the headmistresses's voice. What could be more terrifying than having this woman as your boss?

Headmistress Crone came out of the classroom. "They're all yours."

"I-I'll do my best." Mr. Schneider entered the classroom. "Good morning, my name is Mr.-"

There was a collective gasp in the classroom.

That's when Schneider made the shocking discovery that these were not ordinary students.

They were monsters.

Frankentyke, the midget-sized Frankenstein monster pointed at Schneider. "It's a human dweeb!"

Duzer, a girl with snakes for hair, dropped her lipstick in shock. "A human?! Here?!"

Gil Waterman the lagoon creature walked towards Schneider. "Whoa! Are you really our new teacher-dude?!" He touched Schneider with his green, scaly hand. "I've never seen a human before! Totally gnarly!"

Schneider's flesh crawled at the creature's slimy touch. Was this really happening? Is this all a bad dream?

"Yo, just when you think you've seen it all." a cool voice said.

Schneider looked up at the open window and saw a boy in a leather jacket and blue jeans. He was ghostly white with jet black hair. He flew down from the window, where Schneider got a good look at the bat wings under his arms.

"Vinnie Stoker don't need to be schooled by a human teacher, that's for sure." the boy said, Schneider saw his fangs and discovered that he was a vampire.

A geeky red-haired werewolf came up to Schneider. "Well, I think it's a pleasure having you here, Mr. human teacher sir. I'm Reggie Moonshroud."

The other students came out of their seats and walked closer to the terrified Schneider.

Max backed away, his mind starting to slip.

Just as he was about to make a break for it, he bumped into someone. "Sorry! I didn't..." His voice trailed off. "s-s-see you?!"

The person Schneider bumped into was an invisible kid. All that was seen was his hat, white gloves, sweater vest and sunglasses.

The invisible kid put his gloves hands on his hips. "Oh, like I haven't heard that one."

Max felt weak, his body started to sway. His face was as pale as Vinnie's.

"Yo, teach. You feelin' okay?" Vinnie asked.

"He doesn't look too good, man!" Frankentyke said.

"Mr. Teacher-sir? Are you alright?" Reggie asked.

Schneider couldn't hear them. He fell over in a dead faint.

The students jumped back in shock.

"Whoa! What a knockout!" said the invisible boy.

"Cut the comedy, Sid!" Duzer snapped. "I think he's hurt!"

"Yeah! His head hit the floor like that one time I hit those rocks while surfing last night, dudes!" said Gil. "I still got the bruises to prove it!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" a shrill voice screeched.

The students cowered seeing Headmistress Crone. She stomped into the classroom and saw Schneider unconscious on the ground. "Well, it seems you've crossed the line!" she hissed. "You've actually harmed a teacher! Consider yourselves EXPELLED!"

"We didn't do it! Honest!" Sid said.

"Yeah! He just passed out, Crone!" Duzer, the snake-haired girl said. "We gotta help him!"

The headmistress widened her one eye. "You mean you kids care enough to help him?"

"Hey, we may be monsters, but we're not heartless!" Vinnie Stoker said. "Now, are you gonna let us help him or not?"

The headmistress thought deeply. Then made her decision. "Alright, but I better expect that teacher to be conscious and on his feet by the time I get back!" And she stomped out of the room.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as the students gathered to see if the human was okay.

Finally, for what felt like an eternity, Max Schneider awoke and saw the monster kids.

Reggie, the werewolf adjusted his glasses. "Are you alright, Mr. Schneider, sir?"

Max groggily woke up and found that his pounding head was bandaged. "W-What happened?"

"You just totally flaked out on us, dude!" Gil Waterman, the lagoon creature said. "We thought you were dead or something.

"It's a good thing I was here!" Cleofatra the mummy girl said. She held up a first aid kit. "A mummy always comes prepared in case she busts a bandage!"

"He still looks a bit sick." Sid said. "They say laughter is the best medicine. So, how about some stand-up, Mr. Schneider?"

Before Max could even answer, Sid started a joke. "What kind of award do you give a dentist? A little plaque!"

Max actually smiled, that was a good joke.

"Here's another! What's worse than being a five hundred pound witch on Halloween night?"

"What?" asked Max.

"Being her broomstick!"

That one made Max crack up. "You're pretty funny!"

Sid tipped his hat. "Thank you, you're a beautiful audience!"

"Sounds like you're feeling better, teach." Vinnie said.

Max looked at these kids, they must not be all bad if they helped him recover.

"Mr. Schneider!" Headmistress Crone entered the room. "Have these misfit monsters caused you any more trouble? If so, I'd be more than happy to expel them all!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Headmistress." Mr. Schneider got up. "They're no trouble at all. So there's no need for expelling anyone."

The monster kids were amazed. They weren't in trouble after all?

Headmistress Crone smiled her hideously yellow teeth. "Well, you certainly made an excellent first impression, Mr. Schneider. I guess I hired the right person after all."

Before the headmistress left, she had to share one last word with the students. "Consider yourselves lucky. You've got another chance." She glared slits at them. "Don't blow it."

And she left with a slam of the door.

Mr. Schneider cleared his throat. "Okay, class. Let's try this again." He walked over to the chalkboard and grabbed a piece of chalk. "My name is Mr. Schneider." He wrote his name on the board. "And today, we'll begin with a one page report about yourselves!"

The class let out a big groan.

"Now, now. It'll be fun! Now, let's get started!"

* * *

"And that's how I became a teacher here at good old Gravedale High." Max concluded.

"Awesome story, Uncle Max!" Sarah said. "So, you just decided to be their teacher just like that?"

Her uncle nodded. "That's right. Because unlike those other teachers, they didn't see the good in these kids. And every kid needs a good education for a bright future. That's why I became a teacher."

"And you got to be the best teacher in Gravedale, Mr. Schneider!" Duzer said.

"Amen to that!" said Blanche.

"Hallelujah!" Sid complied.

The school bell rung. It was time to go home.

Mr. Schneider scratched his head. "Wow, who knew my story took up so much time?"

"Well, I think it's a great way to finish the day." Sarah said.

As the other students left, Sarah and her uncle Max decided to leave together.

"Y'know, Gravedale High is a pretty cool place, Uncle Max." Sarah said.

Max looked around and saw his students pile into the hearse-like bus. They all waved back at their teacher before the bus took off.

He smiled. "It sure is, Sarah. It sure is."


End file.
